Cave Paintings and Humble Love
by PanhandledJello
Summary: Puck discovers that there is more to love than what she believes. PuckXSean. Oneshot.


1 _Hey! This kind of sucks, but whatever. It was meant to be this short little drabble, but I ended up dragging it out too much. I skimped out on the ending, sorry, I was trying to end it._

.

_Cave Paintings and Humble Love_

He led her into a small opening of the rock face, one she never known had existed. It was a little cave. He let go of her hand and gestured for her to follow him. He got down on his hands and knees and disappeared from her view around the rocks. Unsure if she really wanted to stain her new dress, a dress she had bought solely for the purpose of this little outing (she would never get used to spending money on things like that), Puck begrudgingly got down and followed him. It was better than standing alone in the cold sea wind with no body to warm her.

Once inside, she saw that there was a little lantern lit in the far corner, casting it's orange glow over rocks, sand, and finally, Sean's face. He was smiling down at her, looking at her now muddy dress no doubt. "Sorry 'bout that, Kate. It _is_ a pretty dress". She looked at his perfectly clean person and scowled. Typical. "Yes, I suppose so.". She cleared her throat and tried not to think about the proximity of the cave around her and the closeness of Sean. And she tried to ignore that he had said _Kate_ and not _Puck_.

He smiled again, aware of her discomfort. Her scowl grew deeper. She woke up this morning with blood in her bed, and was not in the greatest of moods. That time of the month was hard on her physically and mentally. She sighed and tore her eyes away from Sean's laughing ones. The cave was small yes, but there was enough room to comfortably stand up in. It was not wide however; she would not be able to lay down if she wanted to. That's when she spotted the curious rocks nestled in the corner. They were a different color than all the rest.

When she moved closer to inspect them, she realized that they were not rocks at all, but cave paintings! Beautiful cave paintings. Horses and water-horses alike were displayed on the wall. Little people were scattered in the mess as well. Scenes of gory meetings with the _Cappail uscia_

were retold on the rocky surface. She knew they must have been very, very old. The fact that it had survived awed her. To be in the presence of the artwork made her dizzy.

Her frown turned into a smile, and she felt humbled. There was a warm breath against her neck who she knew must be Sean. He was always warm. Warm of heart and of body. He planted small, open mouthed kisses along the back of her neck that sent shivers up and down her spine. One, two, five, eleven. Down her bare shoulder where the dress didn't cover. Twelve, fifteen, twenty. Her Ear. The side of her face. All the while, Puck was slowly turning around. Another side effect of her "illness" made her hungry for this. For him and his touches.

They were face to face now, foreheads and noses brushing against each other. He smelled of grass and Corr and Sean. A smell she had become very familiar with in the past few months.

She expected to be kissed, so she closed her eyes and waited. But instead of the lips she was impatient for, she felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her in. His hands wound tightly around her waist, encircling her in his iron grip. She moved her hands to his shoulder blades, anything to grip on this sneaky boy. He breathed deep and sighed. It reverberated through his chest, sending vibrations to her body. Their hearts beat together, and Puck thought that this was more intimate than any kiss she'd encounter.

His face snuggled in her hair as he let go. Her head rested on his chest, listening to his breathing. It was like the waves that crashed outside. Strong, but calming.

Something about his quietness made her silent and serious. She was not expecting this kind of intimacy from him, but she welcomed it nonetheless. It was rare when they ever had the chance to be alone for an extended amount of time and she relished the moments they had.

After they'd left and Sean said his goodbyes to Puck at her front door some hours later, Puck realized something. Love was not only passionate kisses and pretty dresses.

No, love was more. Love was humble, and love was warm. Very, very warm.


End file.
